Dolphin Tale 2
by WinterWaiter
Summary: 5 years after meeting Winter and putting her in the aquarium the Clearwater Marine Aquarium stumbled upon a baby dolphin named Hope who lost it's mother. Find out what happens! (Some information here are non-canon and canon)
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic of what I think or want Dolphin Tale to end and start like. Don't judge or tell me things like "Sawyer and Hazel don't act like that." cause this is my fanfic and it's whatever I want it to. Hope you guys enjoy! I'm taking suggestions. But not rants and complaints! This is what I made off of in the trailer that released on April 11.**

**Some information here are real and gotten from the aquarium**

**Follow them on Instagram! : /cmaaquarium**

**The movie will come out soon in September 19 2014**

**Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Dolphin Tale! But I wish I was part of it!**

**A few inspirational words~**

**If Winter can, I can.**

**Don't be afraid to shoot for the stars.**

**Once you choose hope, anything is possible.**

**Just remember you can "Dolphin" lately can do it!**

~ Winter and Hope's Tale ~

It's been 5 years ever since Sawyer found Winter and he had been reborn into a happy-going and helpful boy, well teenager cause he turned 17 a few months ago. After a while his mom decided to move to a different house to start things fresh. So ever since the announcement of the move Hazel planned to make a Farewell Party for Sawyer. The whole Clearwater Marine Aquarium joined in and Sawyer did not know a thing. They plan to keep it a secret but now is the day he will see CMA for the last time.

It was night and the staff of the aquarium gathered around in one big spot waiting for Sawyer and his mom to come.

\- Clearwater Marine Aquarium -

Sawyer and his mom: Lorraine just stepped out the car and walked to the entrance of the aquarium. As Sawyer opened the door everyone in the aquarium shouted and cheered. Sawyer looked around and saw a banner that said - "WE LOVE YOU SAWYER", a cake that said "Bon Voyage" which meant "have a nice trip" and more. Lorraine hugged Sawyer tightly, and teared up a little. "You didn't have to do this for me.." Sawyer said with a surprised look. Hazel slapped his back and smiled at him, "Don't be like that! Enjoy it while you can! It's your last time here isn't it?"

After a few minutes of enjoyable fun, Sawyer secretly went to the upstairs pools to say his goodbyes. He went to Winter's pool with sadness and he dipped his legs in. Winter moved his legs playfully and made the Tweety Bird noises Hazel loved so much. "I'm going somewhere a long while. But don't worry. You'll be happy without me." Sawyer said with a mournful tone. He pet the bottlenose dolphin and smiled. It was his last time with Winter.

"You know she'll be really sad if you left." a familiar voice said. Sawyer looked behind him and saw Hazel. "I really doubt that." Sawyer replied sadly. Hazel's smile turned into a frown as she walks over to Sawyer. "You really shouldn't be like that on your last day here." she said.

"Sawyer! Sawyer!" someone called out. It was Lorraine Nelson trying to look for Sawyer. Sawyer stood up from where he was sitting and came over to his mom. "Mom I'm right here. Just saying my goodbyes." Sawyer said looking at Winter. Lorraine smiled sadly and nodded. "Okay take your time." Sawyer and Hazel head over to the pool where Panama used to be at. They saw no one

"Panama died in September. Winter's only known pool mate and surrogate mother," Hazel said. "If Winter doesn't get a friend soon we'll lose her to the other aquariums." Sawyer with a shocked face turned to hers. "But that means..!" Sawyer said as his voice trailed off. "Don't worry about it. We're on it." Hazel reassured. "Sawyer! Hazel!" Clay called out worriedly. "Dad what is it?" Hazel asked. Clay took a minute to catch his breath and looked at the two teenagers worriedly, "A person called. Her daughter found a dolphin on land." Hazel and Sawyer looked at each other and went out the aquarium.

The whole staff gathered outside and Clay stood in front. He then raised his hand and looked at everybody. "When that truck arrives, you will hear one voice and it will be mine," Everyone then nodded. Clay then pointed a finger at Sawyer. "Sawyer, I want you right beside me."

After a few more minutes the truck arrived (or the car they ride). As soon as they saw it Clay looked back. "Alright everyone let's get ready to go!" Clay opened the truck and the people inside was caring for a bottle nose dolphin that looked like a baby. Everyone said "Awww" cause it was a baby and it was adorable.

"She's so little." Hazel said worriedly while holding a camera, recording the baby dolphin. "She's stiffing up! We got to get her to the water fast!

Clay then gently picked the mammal up and put her on the stretcher and handed it to Phoebe and Kat who walked carefully inside the aquarium. Everyone followed in worry and hope that it was okay.

As soon as they arrived upstairs Clay laid the baby down on the water and then he carefully made the dolphin swim to Phoebe and Kat who were already in the water. They gently held the dolphin up to reach the air. Hazel and Sawyer then appeared beside Clay and then Sawyer spoke up. "What happened?" Clay then bit his lip and sighed. "They said that she was supposed to be nursed but her mother unfortunately passed away."

"Now all we can do is hope." Clay said.

"That's her name." Hazel said suddenly.

Both of the two boys looked at her confusingly. "Hope," Clay said. "I like it."

Clay puts his arm around the two teenagers as they all smiled at the baby dolphin that just arrived.

Hope.

* * *

**Okay guys I know it was short but I enjoyed it. I don't mind taking suggestions!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I saw a review that said if Sawyer is moving in the movie. But as I said some info here are non-canon and canon, and I didn't even watch the movie yet. But me and my cousin are working on it thinking about what the whole Bon Voyage thing is. But for now this is how I want/think this movie goes.**

**Hope you enjoy my idea for this chapter and I don't mind taking suggestions!**

-

It's been a day after Hope arrived to Clearwater Marine Aquarium and Sawyer's Farewell Party.

Well about the farewell…

His move was delayed and moved back for a few days because Sawyer was too worried for Hope.

\- Sawyer's House -

Sawyer was putting his backpack on and Lorraine was preparing food on the table. "Sawyer no need to rush things. Eat your breakfast right now." She said. "Oh come on but mom.." Sawyer protested. Lorraine furrowed her eyebrow and looked at her son. "I don't care eat your food right now." (She didn't say that in a bad way okay? Like in a mom way.) Sawyer sighed, put his backpack down and sat down on the chair.

He ate some scrambled eggs, bacon and grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it his in mouth and stood up. "Mom I gotta go to visit Hope!" Lorraine looked at him confusingly. "Hope? Is that a girl?" She asked. Sawyer shook his head in utter disagreement. "Mom.! It's the baby dolphin from last night!" Lorraine's face then changed. "Ohhh! Sorry!" She apologised laughing.

\- Clearwater Marine Aquarium -

Hazel was carrying a big red cooler filled with fish for the animals in the upstairs pool. While holding the cooler Hazel thought about the first time Sawyer entered the aquarium. He got in because Hazel forgot to lock the entrance of the aquarium which she was supposed to lock as a task. It's been a while and their 16 or 15 already. Time goes by so fast..

"Hazel?" a familiar voice called out. Hazel then dropped the cooler on the floor and attended to the person. It was Sawyer. He was standing outside the building waiting for Hazel to unlock the door. Cause she finally learned her lesson to lock the back door. Hazel unlocked the door and waved hi to Sawyer. "Came to visit Hope?" She guessed. Sawyer nodded and Hazel grabbed the cooler and they both went upstairs.

\- Upstairs Pool -

Sawyer and Hazel arrived upstairs and they see Clay, Phoebe and Kat in the pool tending to Hope the baby dolphin. "She's not a good candidate for survival," Clay said. "She's barely 3 months old." Sawyer ran towards the pool and saw Hope. "How is she?" Sawyer worriedly asked. "She lost her mother but she's fine." Phoebe answered petting the baby. "It's so sad.." Hazel said looking at Hope.

Clay bit his lip and looked at Sawyer. "Hey Sawyer, what about looking after Hope with me and Hazel tonight?" Clay asked. Sawyer looked at Hope and Clay and then at Hazel. Hazel nodded in agreement and Sawyer then finally looked at Clay for the last time. "Sure!" He said enthusiastically.

\- Clearwater Marine Aquarium, Upstairs Pool -

It's 8:00 pm and Sawyer and Hazel were told to watch Hope and Winter for the night while Clay works on something about CMA. "Hey Hazel do you think Hope will someday get released to the wild?" Sawyer asked looking at the girl watching the baby dolphin. Hazel then thought of an answer. "One day she will but not now." She answered still looking at Hope.

"Ever since Hope came you've been kind of down. Anything the matter?" He said noticing Hazel's sad expression. She sighed and looked at him. "It's a bit like the situation I had with my mom. She's not here and all.." She replied. Sawyer looked at her and then a vision of his mom came up. Hope and Hazel's situation reminded him of his dad. Who left him during a young age.

This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

-

**Ok ok sorry it was not updated it's because school time! I wanted to add more but I feel like some of you wanted to read already so here ya go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really don't mind changing the story drastically. And I hope you don't mind.**

It was day and Sawyer and Hazel were feeding Winter. After last night, Sawyer couldn't help ponder about his dad who left him at a young age. Hazel noticed his sad expression and decided to ask about it. "Hey, Sawyer what are you thinking about?" She asked looking at him with a concerned look. Sawyer then shook the thought off his head and looked at Winter. "Nothing, nothing," He replied. "Just thinking about… The move." But the lie didn't help him either. Hazel still had that concerned look.

The two teens decided to keep Winter company for a while in silence after Sawyer mentioned him moving to another place. But that very silence was broken after Phoebe came running in in panic. "Sawyer, Hazel you need to get to Hope right now!" She ordered. The two teenagers did not hesitate to follow the command and ran over to Hope's pool in a swift. As the threesome arrived to Hope's pool and they instantly heard the baby dolphin's constant cries. Sawyer ran over in worry and then quickly asked Clay what was wrong. "Hope's very naive and doesn't know much about this world and it dreads the death of her mother." Clay answered.

With no hesitation Sawyer quickly put himself in the water and calmly swam towards Hope. As expected, the dolphin drew away in fear. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Sawyer said in a calm and gentle voice. He didn't bother swimming to the dolphin anymore because the baby swam cautiously towards him. Hazel smiled, seeing this. "It's warming up to you! Dad it's working!" She said cheerfully. Sawyer then gave everyone a smile and the aquarium staff stood there surprised at what the teenager did. Sawyer then smiled at Hope and stroked her gently. The dolphin tweeted in happiness and if that's what he thought it is then he could see her smiling.

An hour after, Sawyer and Hazel still gave each other a silent treatment and couldn't get over the awkwardness between them.

On the other hand Clay was busy tending to the baby dolphin, Hope. But then a stranger comes in and calls for Clay. He looked like he was examining the whole aquarium. Clay recognized the person's uniform and walked towards him. "How's the aquarium sir?" Clay asked worried about the man's answer.

And that's when the trouble started.

"Your female dolphin, Winter. She's not feeling well Clay." He said. Clay looked at him in confusion and asked why. "She needs to interact with someone of her species. We're gonna have to take her to another aquarium for obvious reasons."

"What do you mean? You can't just take her away we're her-" But Clay was cut off by the man.

"Family? Well she needs to be paired up with a female dolphin and fast." The man said. Clay then was about to say something but then the man cut him off once again. "I'll give you 30 days." He added then he left. Clay just stood there dumbfounded.

\- At Sawyer's House -

Lorraine, Sawyer's mom, watched her son search through the web about baby dolphins and smiled. "Sawyer how's Hope?" She asked her son. Sawyer, still looking at the screen replied with a "She's fine mom." Lorraine sighed and beamed at her not-so-little-boy. "Just make sure you sleep earlier than last time." She then walked to her bedroom and closed the door shut. She smiled seeing the boxes unpacked and at the thought she'd still be staying in the house. She sat on the bed and removed her ponytail and lied down.

She's glad to have a son who loves helping out.

-Next day at the aquarium-

Hazel and Sawyer started talking again and stopped with the silent treatment since both of them wanted to keep their friendship going. Maybe even something more..?

Clay has yet to inform the two kids about his little problem with Winter but he planned to tell them today.

A little later, Hazel was performing surgery on a turtle with a brand new member in the aquarium, Natalie. She had black hair tied up in a ponytail. They were trying to get a hook out of a turtle they found that washed up on the beach. Hazel grabbed a very dangerous tool and closely examined the turtle.

"SQUAWK!" Something said.

Hazel dropped the tool on the floor, startled. Natalie gasped in shock. They looked out the window and saw a certain, familiar pelican. "Rufus! Bad pelican!" Hazel said grasping her tool. The pelican sounded like it snorted and started squawking obnoxiously. "What is wrong with that bird?" Natalie complained. Hazel rolled her eyes and smiled. "Where do I start?"

….

Good many minutes passed by and the surgery was successful. The turtle acted quite happily and Sawyer happened to arrive at the scene. "How's the turtle?" He asked knowing what the answer is gonna be. Hazel knew what he was thinking and gave him a light shove. "You know we did it." She said. Sawyer smiled at her and looked at Natalie and gave her a thumbs up. Natalie accepted the praise and winked at him and smiled.

Kat walked over to the three and said that Clay needed to talk to them and it sounded urgent.

Sawyer and Hazel arrive at Clay's office and they see him sighing while looking at a bunch of papers all together in a folder. "You wanted to see us dad?" Hazel said as she looked at her dad concerned. Clay took his last frustrated sigh and looked at the teenagers standing in front of him. "Winter's gonna be taken away." Clay spoke. Hazel and Sawyer's eyes widened at the thought of Winter leaving. "Mr. Clay you can't be serious." Sawyer said denying the fact.

Clay stood up, holding the folder full of papers. "But we can do something about it. We need to pair her up with a female dolphin. We got 30 days." He added.

Sawyer and Hazel gave each other worried glances as their heads get filled with negative thoughts.

Hazel left the office with saying she has to take care of Hope while Sawyer and Clay stood silently there.

"You aren't gonna fail your daughter or the aquarium today sir." Sawyer finally said.

**YO GUYS WASSUP! Okay I'm sorry it's short. But I need some ideas here. I kinda put some Sawyer and Hazel there and I'm open to ideas. I know this is gonna be WAY DIFFERENT from the real movie but what the heck. I like it anyway. **

**And Rufus finally shows up! Thanks for the support guys. I really appreciate it. Heck, if I get more reviews I might make this longer..?**


	4. Notice (Dolphin Tale 3 Possible Story)

Another notice! So I did not watch the movie yet. It's releasing in October at my place which blows! But I know everything that happened and I was thinking about making a DT3 instead? I already got a story planned out and I would like you guys to read it. So how 'bout it?


End file.
